Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras and particularly to cameras whose light measuring system includes a light detector offset from the lens axis to detect light from an uncentered object of interest.
Conventional lens-shutter cameras with shutters between lens elements often utilize light measuring systems with light detectors positioned below the lens when the camera is held horizontally. This aims the light detector towards points of interest just below the lens axis. It accommodates the camera for the majority of situations where the main object is just below the center of the overall photographic field when the camera is held horizontally to produce a horizontal image field. However, turning the camera vertically to achieve a vertical image field moves the light detector to the side of the lens axis and not only defeats the purpose of the downward offset but distorts the overall measurement. Thus, light measuring systems in cameras of this type are subject to severe limitations.
Moreover, flash units associated with such cameras are also offset from the lens axis. Turning the camera vertically shifts the flash from a desired predetermined location above the lens to what may be a less suitable place. This may not only affect the illumination adversely but may further result in inappropriate emphasis during light measurement.
An object of the invention is to improve cameras.
Another object of the invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.